In the related art, a component mounting substrate is disclosed in Patent Literature 1 as an example of an electronic device. This component mounting substrate is configured to have a substrate that is made up of multiple conductive plates, an internal electrical component that is electrically connected to the substrate, and a resinous sealing portion that seals the substrate and the internal electrical component. In addition, in the component mounting substrate, an opening portion is provided in the sealing portion and a terminal hole positioned in the opening portion is provided in the substrate.
In the component mounting substrate, the sealing portion is disposed in a state where a surface of the substrate in a vicinity of the terminal hole is exposed. It is conceivable that the sealing portion is molded with the terminal hole in the substrate being blocked in this component mounting substrate in a case where the sealing portion is disposed with respect to the substrate. In other words, the component mounting substrate can be manufactured by the sealing portion being molded with the terminal hole being blocked by a pressing member coming into contact with the surface of the substrate so that penetration of the terminal hole by resin constituting the sealing portion is restricted. At this time, a large contact area is required between the pressing member and the substrate for the resin not to leak out from a space between the pressing member and the substrate. Accordingly, the component mounting substrate might cause an increase in planar-direction size equivalent to a region in the surface of the substrate in contact with the pressing member.